


Reunion of sorts

by Justanidiot



Series: The forgotten sons [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanidiot/pseuds/Justanidiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is sent to a high school where Grant runs into a familiar face</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Grant was leaning against Fitz' work station watching him bicker with Simmons when Skye entered the lab area. He was getting used to and coming to terms with being apart of a team but something was stopping him from fully trusting Skye, it's just something about her. An air of mystery maybe, that just unnerves him to the greatest extent.

"Coulson sent me to tell you that we have a mission" Skye announced almost cheerily.

"Oh yeah, where?" Fitz asked, he and Simmons had stopped arguing after Skye spoke.

"Some high school in Lima, Ohio" She chuckled.

Grant gulped instantly. There isn't many high schools in Lima, only two in fact. The last thing he wanted to do was mix his personal life with his work life and most of all put his family in danger.  
***  
Coulson had briefed them soon after and informed them that some sort of devise had been found in the school. The classroom had been sectioned off and the teachers and students had been told that it was under construction.  
***  
Grant sank back further into his seat as they approached McKinley. He was silently praying that it was another high school and that his brother was completely safe.  
It's not like he doesn't want to see his brother or even that his brother doesn't know what he does but it just seems that every time he finds himself back in Ohio it's always for the wrong reasons.

He hasn't even seen his youngest brother since before he left for Paris and that was over a year and a half ago.  
***  
He hadn't expected to find his brother along with a group of teenagers singing in the courtyard as soon as they got out of the car. Then again knowing his brother, he should have.

"What the hell?" He heard Skye mutter beside him.

Grant locked his eyes on Blaine and watched him as he danced on a table with an Asian girl, Blaine was making his usual strange singing faces that always made him smile fondly.  
"Schools aren't like this back home" Fitz told him, chuckling softly.

The performance ended just as Blaine spotted Ward.

"Grant?!" Blaine called loudly across the crowded courtyard, squinting against the sun.

"You know him?" Skye asked.

Grant ignored her and stepped forward slighting, Blaine was running towards him.

"Blaine" Grant said as soon as Blaine got closer.

Grant engulfed Blaine into a bear hug much like the ones they shared when Blaine was younger.

"What are you doing here, man?" Blaine asked smiling broadly.

"Sorry kiddo, I'm here for work" Grant said sadly, clapping Blaine on his shoulder.

"You've gotten taller" Grant mused, dragging his eyes up and down his brother's small frame.

He heard a snort from behind them which was followed by a loud high pitched voice, "He probably hasn't grown since he was seven" a girl in a cheer-leading uniform and a blonde ponytail taunted.  
Grant had to stop himself from reaching for his side arm. Blaine simply rolled his eyes, as if he was used to her teasing. That only made his blood boil even more.

"How long are you going to be staying for?" Blaine asked him.

"I don't know bud, but I promise we'll get dinner, even catch a movie aye?" Grant said to the younger boy.

"Sure Grant" Blaine smiled at him again and they looked over his shoulder and eyed the group behind him.

"Bro, who are they?" Blaine asked quietly so only he could hear, he always was polite.

"Blaine, this is my team" Grant said curtly.

"Oh man, you're on a team, that's so awesome" Blaine said with wide eyes.

***  
The bell had rang and Blaine and his friends had all disappeared off in different directions leaving Ward alone with his team. They straight away started pestering with questions. Ward said nothing but instead glared at Coulson, who obviously knew that his younger brother went to this school. That was one of the things he hated about Coulson, that he knew so much about him. Even one of his biggest secrets that he didn't dare to tell anyone.  
***  
Fitz and Simmons had taken the object, still unidentified, back to investigate it and had left him alone at the school with Skye. She for the most part of the day had still been bugging him about Blaine even after Fitz and Simmons had stopped.  
He had continued to say nothing to her. They were walking back through the school when they heard music again.  
"Jesus, it's like high school musical around here" She said mostly to herself.  
Grant followed the music to a mostly empty classroom, Blaine was the only one in there. He was sitting at a grand piano, playing and singing to himself softly.  
"Head back without me, I'll catch up later" He told her and then turned to lean against the door frame.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine was startled by the clapping, he turned around to find Grant leaning against the door.   
“I forgot how good you were at that” Grant said fondly.  
Blaine scoffed bashfully but beamed at his brother nonetheless. Blaine stood from the piano bench and walked towards Grant.  
“Are you going to see mom?” Blaine asked.  
“Blaine” Grant sighed.  
“She’s doing better now, I promise” Blaine said.  
“That’s good buddy, that’s real good” Grant forced a small smile.  
“So you’ll come see her then?” Blaine asked hopefully.  
“I don’t know Blaine, I’m here with work” Grant said gruffly.  
“She’s really trying now Grant” Blaine all but shouted.  
“Look Blaine I have to get back to work, I’ll come and see you before I leave” Grant said before turning and walking out the door.

***

Fitz noticed how tense Ward was as soon as he set foot on the bus. He decided it would be best not to ask considering how private the older agent was, but obviously Skye had different ideas.  
“Who pissed in your cornflakes this morning?” Skye asked with a grin on her face.  
Ward ignored her and instead pushed Fitz out of his way and walked towards his bunk.  
Fitz followed close behind him but the older agent seemed to ignore him.  
Fitz knocked on the door of his bunk softly.  
“Leave me alone, Fitz” Ward hollered from inside his bunk.  
Fitz was leaning his forehead on the door and lowered his voice to hopefully stop anyone one else but Ward from hearing, “I just want you to know that you can always talk to me”.  
Ward was a little confused by Fitz’ words, sure they work together and even played poker once or twice but they weren't exactly friends but Fitz was nice enough, a little bit of a spaz but he was sweet and funny even. Definitely strange though.

***

Blaine sighed as he lay back on his bed, holding his phone tight to his chest waiting for Kurt to call him for their usual six o’clock phone date. Having Grant in town was always tricky, although his and Grant’s relationship is much better than his one with Cooper. Grant and their mother’s is not. He can’t even remember a time when they did get along, Grant is a great deal older than him but he can’t really think of a time when Grant would visit without it ending in a shouting match.  
Blaine was startled from his thought by the ringing of his phone, he picked up immediately.  
“Hey Blaine!”  
“Hey babe”  
“What’s wrong with you?”  
“Nothing”  
“Blaine”  
“My big brother Grant is in town”  
“Oh, are you not glad to see him?”  
“No I am!”  
“But”  
“Yeah but, it’s just whenever he’s here he and mom always have a huge blow out not to mention what happens between him and Richard”  
“Does he not get on with your step-dad?”  
“That’s an understatement”

***

Grant was training outside of the lab when Coulson came down the stairs.  
It’s always unnerved him just how much about his life that Coulson knows. They know absolutely nothing about him but he knows even single little dirty secret they have.  
“Your brother really looks like your dad, doesn't he?” Coulson said smoothly.  
Grant glared at the older man who held up his hands defensively before walking towards the lab, chuckling as he went. 

***  
Since the device they found at McKinley wasn't dangerous, Coulson told them they’d be leaving that afternoon so Grant decided to go and say goodbye to Blaine.

***

Grant found Blaine in the courtyard with his friends, Blaine was immersed in a story being told by a blond boy with abnormally large lips.  
Blaine must have seen him from the corner of his eye because he excused himself from his friends and walked towards him.  
“Hey” Blaine said smiling.  
“I came to say goodbye” Grant felt a terrible as he watched Blaine’s whole body deflate.  
“But you just got here” Blaine said stubbornly.  
“I’m sorry Blainers” Grant sighed.  
“You didn’t go to see mom either” Blaine said sounding disappointed.  
“Did you tell her I was here?” Grant asked.  
“No, I figured you would leave before seeing her”   
“Things are rough between us, you know that” Grant scrubbed a hand over his face.  
Grant’s eyes drifted back to Blaine’s friends who were all laughing and joking with each other.  
“Do they know?” Grant asked suddenly.  
“Know what? That I’m gay?” Blaine asked looking completely confused.  
“No not that idiot, about you know dad?” Grant said slowly.  
“No, how would I even tell them. Do your friends know?” Blaine countered.  
“They’re my team not friends and no not all of them” Grant sighed.  
“Have you talked to him since the battle of New York?” Blaine asked.  
“No, have you?”   
“Yeah, he was pretty messed up for a little while. I know he wanted to talk to you” Blaine said quietly.  
“I didn't want to talk to him” Grant said gruffly.  
“You should give him a chance, even Cooper talked to him” Blaine said glaring at him slightly.  
“You’re to young Blaine, you don’t understand everything” Grant sighed.  
“You don’t understand, he’s different now and he’s really trying to make it up for not being there” Blaine said with his voice wavering.  
“I can’t” Grant whispered.

Grant hugged his youngest brother one last time before leaving and driving back to the bus. His brother was always their father’s number one fan, he just doesn’t want him to let Blaine down again. It’s not like he has time to care about them much less spend actual time with them since he to busy being Iron man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I waited so long to update this :( I've decided to also add another brother but he won't be added for a while also if you squint you might be able to see Fitzward! please comment and leave kudos! I promise I'll update this soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no real idea where I'm going with this but kudos and comments are always great motivation to get going :) you can find me on tumblr http://stilesandthebigbadsourwolf.tumblr.com/


End file.
